Bringing Them Together
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Susie and Jonesy are having trouble getting together...what happens when someone comes along and helps?


Title: Bringing Them Together

Disclaimer: Chantal owns Juliette and Trinity Davey, i own Tyrique and all the other kids...everyone else belongs to whoever else...

Summary: Susie befriends a teenage girl called Ty...when things go wrong for Ty Susie is there to help her. Will Ty be able to brng Susie and Jonesy closer together?

Dedication...to Chantal of course for starting the whole fic...lovely idea, and to Manda, Blaire, Mandy, Nat, Haylz and Paige!

As Susie lay awake on her bed thinking about the one man who could give her everything she wanted, everything she longed for...he was fighting for his life and there was nothing she could do to help him! Flashback to a few days ago when the whole mess started...

It had been a long and tiring day at work, and all that Susie could think about was going home to sleep. It had been a rough week at work, and she hadnt had much sleep lately. She couldnt help it much but she always found herself thinking about one thing...or rather one man in particular. Evan Jones. He had been on her mind so much lately and no matter how hard she tryed Susie just couldn't stop thinking about him and the more she though about him the more she longed for him. And when she did eventually fall asleep after hours of tossing and turning, most of the time she would dream of Jonesy.

Every night it was the same dream. He swept Susie off her feet and then proposed to her. Every night the dream progressed a little more...but when Susie woke she soon realized it was all jusr a dream.

Susie thought about what it would be like to be Mrs Evan Jones. She dreamt about the house they would live in, what their kids would look like and what their names would be and how happy you were together...the way that he called her name as they made love...

"Susie!"

She sighed dreamily as she heard his voice. It sounded so real, so close.

"Susie!" He heard it again and opened her eyes. When she looked up she saw Jonesy looking down at her. She flushed red and looked away, ashamed of what she had been thinking.

"You alright?" Jonesy asked.

"Huh?"

"You looked pretty out of it..." He said.

"Oh.. i was err...just thinking."

"Oh. About what?"

"Umm...nothing!" She said quickly, trying so hard not to look at him for fear of blushing.

"Righto. There's been a kidnapping at the Foster home." Jonesy explained. "Boss wants us to check it out."

"Okay." Susie replied.

"Soo..." Jonesy said, motioning towards the front door.

"Oh...right. coming." She replied and she grabbed her hat and her jacket and followed Jonesy out to the patrol car.

"Something wrong?" Jonesy asked. Susie hadnt said a word since they had left the station, and she still hadnt made eye contact with him.

"Ah...no i'm fine." She replied shakily.

"You sure? You look really red."

"Oh god!" She whispered and covered her face with her hands.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Jonesy said, taking a quick glance at her.

"No...nothing." She replied quickly, still blushing.

"Okay." Jonesy didnt believe her but he turned his attention abck to the road anyway.

When Jonesy pulled up to the house Susie stepped out of the car. The first thing she saw was a young girl sitting on the kerb crying. Susie looked at Jonesy quickly, trying not to blush and he nodded. Then she walked over and sat beside the girl.

"Hi." Susie said. The little girl looked up, still crying her eyes out. "What's wrong?" Susie asked. The little girl just stared at Susie, then got up and ran away.

"What was that about?" Jonesy asked looking confused.

"I've got as much of an idea as you." She replied.

"Come on...let's go find out what happened." Jonesy held out his hand for Susie. She hesitantly accepted his gesture and grabbed hold of his hand. As soon as they touched Susie could feel shivers running all over her body. She gulped and stood up. Jonesy accidentely pulloed too hard and Susie nearly pushed him over as she went flying into his chest.

"Sorry." He apologised and Susie stepped back, her face once more glowing red as she turned away.

"I...It's alright." She replied with a quick smile, then she turned and walked up to the front doorstep.

She went weak at the knees when they both reached for the doorbell at once and their hands touched again.

"Sorry." Jonesy said once more and oulled his hand back. Susie rang the doorbell and was relieved when a woman opened the door and they were no longer alone. The woman had a small, crying child with her arms around the womans neck, resting on her hip.

"Hi." Susie smiled at the woman. "I'm constable Raynor and this is Constable Jones. There was a call about a kidnapping?"

"Oh...come in. Please." The woman led them through the house. Susie stepped over several toys and articles of clothing as they walked into what looked like the lounge room, but there were clothes and toys and crying children scattered all around the room.

"What happend here Mrs..."

"It's Miss Davey...Juliette Davey." The woman replied shakily. She had tears in her eyes and she was having trouble breathing. "I'm sorry. Everyone is a little upset at the moment. We were all very close to Trinity."

"Who's Trinity?" Jonesy asked.

"She's one of my foster children."

"And she's the one that was taken?"

"Yes!"

"How old is Trinity?"

"She's only fifteen." Juliette replied.

"And how long has she been missing?" Susie asked, pulling out a pen.

"Well when i got up this morning to feed Fianna, she's my youngest, Trinity wasnt in her bed. I thought maybe she was in the bathroom, but i checked there and i couldnt find her. I wasnt worried at first becuase she's been staying out late at night recently with her boyfriend...but when she didnt come home this morning i started getting worried. She's usually home by about nine at the latest." Juliette placed the child she was holding into a crib and turned back to Jonesy.

"Did you call her boyfriend? She might be with him..."

"That was the first thing i did. He said he hadnt seen her since yesterday...she was supposed to meet him at the Diner last night...but she didnt show." Juliette shed more tears as she explained.

"Are you sure he wasnt lying to you?"

"Aaron is a good boy. He would never lie to me."

"Would Aaron have hurt Trinity and be covering it up?"

"No! Aaron loves her...they've been best friends since Trinity was only 5."

"Do you know of anyone else that would want to hurt her?"

"No...everyone loved Trinity...she was an angel..."

"Do you think maybe she might have run away?"

"No. She would never...Trin loved it here...she loves these kids...she would never leave any of us..."

"And you're sure there is nobody who would want to hurt Trinity?"

"I dont know..." Juliette replied. "I just want her back...i know something has happened to her...i can tell...she would have been home by now..."

"It's alright Miss Davey." Susie placed a hand on Juliette's shoulder. "We'll find her."

"Mumma Julie?" a small child tugged at Juliette's pants. Juliette looked down to see a 5 year old girl.

"What is it Kalila?" Juliette asked bending down. The little girl whispered in Juliette's ear.

"I'll be right back. There's been a little...accident." Juliette smiled at Jonesy and Susie, slightly embarrased.

"Wow...how many kids do you rekon she's got here?" Jonesy asked.

"It's hard to tell. They arent staying still." Susie laughed. "Probably 10, maybe more."

"Wow. No wonder she cant keep track of them all..."

"Jonesy!" Susie slapped him, but laughed at his comment.

"Excuse me?" a teenage girl walked up to them.

"Ah...yes?"

"I found this is my room..."

"Ah...thanks." Susie took the piece of paper from the girl.

"I'm Chalie by the way. Like Kaylee...but with a c..."

"Ah...okay." Susie read the piece of paper.

_I have taken Trinity! Her and I are meant to be together. At midnight tonight I am going to kill her and then myself! Plz do not call the cops, if u really love her u will understand that this is 4 the best not just 4 me but 4 Trinity as well. I am her father and I have a right to kill her if I want to! You took her away from me now im taking her away from you! Good-bye Juliette! From Jason and Trinity_

"Wow..." Susie said when she had finished reading. "Do you think you could go and find your mum for me?" Susie asked.

"She's not my Mum...she's my foster mum." Chalie replied.

"Okay...can you go and get her for me?"

"Okay..." Chalie walked off and Susie turned to Jonesy.

"Do you think it's real?"

"I dont know. It looks like pretty messy handwriting. She could have written it then run away." Jonesy suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe we should ask Juliette about it."

"Ask me about what?" Juliette walked back up to them.

"One of your kids found this." Susie handed the piece of paper to Juliette.

"What?" Juliette's face went white and she sank down into a nearby chair, tears forming in her eyes all over again.

"I...oh...OH GOD!" Juliette burst into tears. "He's taken her!"  
"Are you sure...Trinity could have written the note herself and then run off."

"NO. She wouldnt do something like that. Besodes none of her things are gone...she would have taken things with her...and her favourite locket was on the ground in her room...she never takes it off her neck..."

"Okay...well if you'd like to come down to the station with us and we'll get a formal statment..."

"What about the kids...who will look after them while i'm gone? I'm all they've got."

"Well how many children have you got?"

"There are eight children of mine...and i'm looking after two of them for a friend." Juliette replied.

"Well do you know anyone that could watch them for a while?"

"Well my neighbour might watch them for a while...Tyrique...what are you doing?" Juliette asked when she saw the girl that was on the kerb out the front, walk past carrying a backpack.

"I'm going to find Ri..."

"No. You cant go out there by yourself..."

"I have to find her...i love her!"  
"We all love her Ty...but we've got to let the police find her..."

"She could be DEAD!" Tyrique cried. "And you're just going to sit here and do nothing! I hate you!" Tyrique screamed and she stormed out of the house.

"Oh god!" Juliette cried.

"I'll go..." Susie sighed and walked out of the house after Ty.

"Hey." Susie smiled when she caught up to Tyrique.

"Go away!"

"Well i would...except as a police officer it's my duty to make sure that people stay safe...and leaving you to wander the streets by yourself, i wouldnt be doing my job right"

'I dont care. I just want to find Ri...i love her."

"I understand that...but you need to stay safe as well...how do you think Juliette would feel if she lost you too?"  
"I have to find Trinity..."

"I understand..."

"No you dont understand anything...Ri and I loved each other...if i lose her...i've got nothing..."

"I do understand...when i was your age i lost my best friend too...only she didnt want to be found..." Ty stopped and looked at Susie.

"What happened?"

"She killed herself..." Susie explained.

"Why?"

"We never did figure that one out...everyone thought it was for different reasons...i think it was becuase of her parents...and her boyfriend." Susie sat down and Ty sat beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Alicia and I were best friends. We did everything together...we loved each other like sisters...and then she got a boyfriend...the only problem was her boyfriend was beating her up..."

"Did he get in trouble for it?"

"Well they could never prove anything…as far as the law could see he was innocent."

"So why did she kill herself?"

"Because she hated her life. She was only 14 and she was pregnant, had an abusive boyfriend and her parents had kicked her out of their house."

"So she saw that as a reason to kill herself?"

"Yeah." Susie gulped back tears.

"Wow…that must have been really hard for you."

"It was. I loved her so much…she was my best friend….even though I had only known her for a year…we were like sisters…"

"Wow…I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright…now…how about you come back with me…and we go and look for Trinity together?"

"You want to help me?"

"I want to help Trinity too…she's out there somewhere and she needs help…"

"Which is exactly why I want to go and find her!"

"You being out there by yourself is not going to help her. What happens if you get hurt, or something else happens to you? How is that going to help trinity?"

"I spose you have a point…but I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to go out there and find her."

"How about I take you with me and you can show me the places she might be. That way you're not by yourself…and I have a better chance of finding Trinity."

"Okay."

"Come on. Let's go back and let your foster mum know."

"She's not my foster mum. She's my neighbour."

"Oh okay. Well we'll let her know you're coming with me then. So your mum doesn't worry."

"Okay." Tyrique slowly followed Susie back to the house and they set off with Jonesy to look for Trinity.

Well that was it for now. Chantal…I hope you like what I've done…


End file.
